


Unknown Agent

by gothclark



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is drugged during a mission off world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: raqs for jd_ficathon  
> Prompt: 1. author's choice 2. N/A Optional Request: N/A  
> Restriction #1: no weak/idiot/fem!Daniel  
> Restriction #2: no mpreg or babies  
> Notes: Thanks to Alee for the quick beta help.

He was in a cage, again. All his gear was gone including his boots.

Jack sat on a wooden bench arms hanging between his knees. He was tired, sweaty and covered in dirt. He was also preoccupied by thoughts of Daniel who had been hauled away by the locals some time ago. Daniel Jackson, the civilian member of the team who drove Jack insane with his constant lackadaisical attitude toward off world situations. Despite his attempts to pretend otherwise, Jack was worried.

"Don't worry, Jack," Jack said, trying his best Daniel impersonation. "They won't harm us." Jack stood and walked to the bars of his cell. He gripped them and shook them. At least Sam and Teal'c had managed to get away and Jack hoped, were right this second bring back reinforcements to rescue their sorry asses.

Only Daniel could make Jack look like the most incompetent military officer.

"Hey," Jack called out. Maybe he could get someone's attention this time unlike the last fifty times he had shouted to be set free. Jack had started with 'we come in peace,' progressing to 'get me the fuck out of this cage or I'm going to kill you all'. Now he was cycling back to civil. "This is all a big misunderstanding. You have to let us go. We mean you no harm, seriously."

When there was no response, Jack sat back down, leaning against the dirty wall.

"Stupid savages," he said. The screech of metal filled the room. Jack stood and rushed to the bars. The outer door opened and two men dragged a haggard looking Daniel between them. A third more officious looking man followed them. He motioned for yet another man to unlock the door of Jack's cell.

The man said something in a language that may as well have been Swahili for all Jack knew, but he understood the motions. The man unlocked the cell door and manhandled Jack out of the cell. Jack rushed out of the cell to Daniel, who grinned up at Jack. The two men released Daniel and Daniel managed to stand on his own without help, Jack was relieved. The leader said something to Jack.

"Tell him I'm going to kick his ass," Jack said, shaking and nodding his head.

"No, Jack," Daniel said with a big grin. "It's cool. We can go now." Daniel swayed on his feet. Jack examined him, taking in his disheveled clothing, and bloodshot eyes.

"Are you drugged?"

Daniel shook his head and then nodded with a big smile on his face. "They gave me this thing, I think it was a truth type drug thingy," Daniel said with a hand gesture in front of his eyes that distracted him. Jack watched Daniel sway and wave both hands in the air. He almost expected Daniel to start twirling on the spot.

"Great, but can we leave now because I want to get out of here a.s.a.p.," Jack said.

Daniel spun around, smiled, and waved at their captors. "Yes," he said with a jump. We can leave now. They believe me when I said we meant no harm." Daniel spun with wide eyes on Jack. He flung himself forward and landed in Jack's arms, grinning up at him his glasses askew on his nose. 

Jack sighed. "Great, why it is always you, Daniel?"

Daniel's expression turned dire. "It took forever before they understood me."

"Yeah, you've been gone a few days." Jack realized his odds of overpowering these men and running out of here with Daniel were zero. The plan in his head to escape nixed, Jack resigned himself to their once again, sticky situation. He wasn't about to make a false move with Daniel drugged to the gills. He just wanted to get home in one piece.

"I told them you were harmless. I told them you were like a big fluffy puppy, but they don't have puppies on this world, so that didn't work, but..." Daniel paused and smiled at Jack, slapping a hand on Jack's shoulder. He reached out and caressed Jack's cheek. "I love you, Jack. You're nice to me."

"That's great, Daniel," Jack said, taking Daniel's intrusive hand in his. "Now could you tell these people that we'd like to go home? Tell them we won't be bothering them again."

Daniel grinned like a fool and turned to face the leader. He babbled in some language that sounded like gibberish to Jack, and then turned back to Jack with a shrug.

"Done," Daniel said. "They're even going to escort us to the 'gate to make sure we leave in one piece." Daniel swayed and almost fell forward, but Jack caught his arm, and steadied him.

"That's great," Jack said, but his thoughts were on their gear. "Can we get our stuff back?"

Daniel spun to translate. Jack tapped him on the shoulder. Daniel spun around to face him, blinking eyes and open expression.

"Ask them if we could also have something to eat, I'm starved."

Daniel turned to translate again. Jack thought of another request and tapped Daniel on the shoulder. Daniel spun again, lips purse and eyes narrowed.

"Also find out if they've ever heard of the snakeheads."

Daniel didn't turn around this time. Jack motioned for him to get on with the questioning. Daniel turned his body but kept his narrowed gaze on Jack. When he turned his head he turned it back to Jack, one brow cocked.

"Come on, Daniel," Jack said, waving a hand at him. "We haven't got all day."

Daniel babbled incoherent words and seemed to have some trouble with a few of them, judging by the looks of confusion on the local's faces, but in the end, they seemed to comprehend him and before long, they were handed back their gear minus the weapons. Jack figured that would be the case, but hoped that once they made it to the 'gate the guns would be returned.

That never happened. They did make it back to the 'gate without incident. Daniel activated the 'gate while everyone else stood back. Jack blocked the local's from seeing the address to earth. He pushed a waving Daniel through the wormhole and jumped in after him.

On the Earth side of things, Jack breathed a sigh of relief that they had managed to get back the GDO or they never could have made it home. He was pleased to see his team greet him, and he motioned at a few of his men that Daniel needed to go straight to the infirmary from here. Despite Daniel's ability to stand on his own two feet, the men obeyed the order and had a gurney haul Daniel away.

Jack stopped thinking of what if scenarios and reported to the infirmary for his own check up to find Daniel arguing with Janet. Jack paused at the infirmary entrance and crossed his arms to see who would win this round. His money was on Janet.

"I feel fine," Daniel said, waving his arms in the air frantically in an obvious attempt to show Janet that he was indeed fine. "See look, I can stand on my own two feet and I can..." Daniel paused. "Jack. You're here."

Jack shrugged a shoulder and raised a brow. "Yup, I'm here." He walked to the bed, but ignored Daniel. Instead, his attention was focused on Janet. "So, Doc. Were you able to find anything?"

"I've taken some blood samples and the lab is analyzing them as we speak. Do you know what they injected him with?

"Not a clue, just that they said it would make him pliant and talkative." Jack turned to look at Daniel who lay back, arms crossed and mouth in a frown.

"I'm lying right here," Daniel said with a pout. "You don't need to talk about me like I'm not even here, or something."

Jack would have laughed at Daniel's almost childish antics if this weren't so serious. He placed a hand on Daniel's should and regretted the gesture meant to comfort almost immediately. Daniel smiled and leaned into Jack's hand, cheek pressed against the back. Jack snatched his hand away.

"Hey, doc. The sooner we get this figured out, the better. I don't want anything bad happening to Daniel."

Daniel grinned up at Jack like a fool, and batted his lashes at him.

"All right, everybody out," Janet said, spinning to address the rest of the room. She scooped them all out the door and closed the door behind them. Jack and Daniel were alone now and Jack was grateful for Janet's discretion. He heard her moving around behind him.

"I don't want to alarm you, but some of the readings we're getting so far are a little concerning..."

"Concerning?" How? Is Daniel in some kind of danger from this?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know yet, but I think there is a possibility of some long-term effects from this drug. Or whatever it was that they gave him."

"I'd appreciate it if you were the main doc on this project," Jack said. He wanted to do more because the expression on Daniel's face tied Jack's stomach in knots with worry. "Those people better hope Daniel pulls through, or so help me..." Jack didn't want to say the rest out loud, or Janet might have been forced to report the incident."

"I've placed a quarantine on this room. No one is to go in or out without my permission," Janet said.

Jack turned his head to see Janet's grim expression and nodded an affirmative. She closed the door after her.

"Jack," Daniel said with a smile.

Jack took his hand back and sat down on a stool beside the bed.

"It'll wear off," Daniel said. He sat up and fell back, clutching at his head. "Ouch, feels like a hangover. That's what the tribe leader said. It would wear off in a few days."

"Just lay back, Daniel." Jack stood again and urged Daniel to lie down. "The doc's running some tests, just in case we can't trust those bastards."

"I know you..." Daniel swayed and sagged his shoulders. "I don't feel so well, Jack."

Jack stood and helped Daniel lay back, gentling him. Why did it always have to be Daniel?

"Don't leave me, Jack," Daniel said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jack said, leaning against the bed. When Daniel grabbed his hand, Jack didn't withdraw.

"I like you, Jack," Daniel said with a big grin. 

"I like you too, Daniel," Jack patted Daniel's hand.

Moments later, the grin faded and Daniel's expression turned serious. He motioned for Jack to move closer and when Jack leaned in to do just that, Daniel hooked Jack around the neck and pulled him in until their foreheads touched.

"No, I mean, I like you a lot." They stayed that way, staring cross-eyed until Daniel's grip loosened and Jack pulled back a few inches to see better. Daniel looked frightened. "You hate me. I can tell you hate me. I've tried so hard not to like you. I really have. I told myself stuff like I'm straight, you're straight, but that didn't work. I even told myself that because you like Sam it wouldn't be the right thing to do, liking you."

"Daniel."

"But then that didn't seem to matter. You liked her but I liked you and she liked somebody else." Daniel looked confused. "Or was that a song." He shook his head. "But then I told myself that there was no way you would ever like me back because you're a military guy and military guys aren't allowed to be gay and they sure as heck wouldn't let you be gay."

"Daniel."

"Then I said to myself, 'self, you can't do this. Jack will be so angry with you. He'll hate you and never speak to you again, and besides you're not gay,' right." Daniel took a breath and looked up to Jack on the last word.

"Daniel, you should get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Daniel looked puzzled.

"You're babbling incoherently," said Jack, to clarify. He thanked Janet for having the foresight to quarantine them, but wished he'd had the chance to leave before that had happened.

"Well, I don't think I was incoherent. I'm almost sure that you could hear me." Daniel sat up straight in bed and leaned as close to Jack as he could, body pressed against Jack and face looking up at Jack. His expression of bewilderment made Jack want to smash some heads in. "I love you, Jack." Daniel batted his eyelashes at him.

Unsure what else to do, Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and hugged him. He sighed hoping that Janet would return soon with a cure. 

"You don't hate me do you, Jack?"

"No, Daniel. I could never hate you." Jack rubbed Daniel's back to sooth him. Daniel pressed in closer.

"Hmm, that feels so good." He snuggled up against Jack, pressing his warm face to Jack's chest. "You're so soft and nice." Daniel tilted his head to look up at Jack. The smile sent warmth through Jack's body. Then Daniel stroked Jack's left shoulder. His eyes drifted shut and his hand slid down Jack's chest. Jack took the hand in his and gently squeezed it.

"When you get over this thing, we have to talk about what happened, and you need to be more careful in the field."

The sound of snores coming from Daniel moments later, alerted Jack to the fact that Daniel had fallen asleep in his arms. Jack sighed, lowered him back down to the bed, and tucked him in. Daniel mumbled a few words, some of them being Jacks name, but stayed asleep.

Jack moved to one of the unoccupied beds where he could lay down and keep an eye on Daniel. It wasn't too long before Jack drifted off.

*

Jack sat up and reached for his weapon. There was nothing there. He was not on a hostile word, being hunted by aliens. He was in the infirmary. Daniel's bed was empty. Jack climbed out of his bed and rushed to the door. Janet was in the other room, speaking with Daniel.

More importantly, Daniel looked - and sounded - like himself.

"Oh, thank god," Jack said. "You're okay."

Daniel and Janet both turned to Jack. Daniel looked much better.

"I'm fine, Jack. The drug wore off and I've just gotten a clean bill of health from Janet." Daniel patted his chest to prove he was good.

"Good, good," Jack said, pointing back at the room. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"I would have," Janet said. "But you looked so adorable." She grinned and walked off, leaving Daniel and Jack alone.

Jack tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"So," said Daniel. A long uncomfortable silence dragged.

"So," said Jack. "How much do you remember?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and raised his brows. "Not much. I can barely remember making it back through the 'gate."

"Oh." Jack eyed Daniel trying to gage his status. He waved a hand in the air. "So you don’t remember anything you said back there earlier."

"Nope, nothing." Daniel looked contrite and Jack breathed an inner sigh of relief.

"I better get back to my office," Daniel said. "Lots of work to do." He smiled and walked past Jack, brushing up against his shoulder. When they made eye contact, Daniel winked. Was he flirting with Jack?

Jack watched Daniel saunter away. Daniel stopped at the elevator and pressed the button for the archeology level. He waved at Jack and tilted his body toward him. Jack gulped. That was a flirtatious move if Jack ever saw one. He rushed to follow Daniel, not sure now that the drug really had worn off. Maybe Janet had made a hasty decision.

They got into the elevator together. Jack turned his back to Daniel, pressing a random button for a level. He jumped when he felt something touch his ass. Jack eyed Daniel, who leaned casually against the back wall of the elevator and stared up at the ceiling, looking innocent of any wrongdoing.

"Did you just...?"

Daniel shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you mean."

Jack turned back to face the door. Moments later, someone pinched his butt. That someone had to be Daniel as they were the only two in the elevator. Jack glared. Daniel looked innocent, batting his lashes at Jack.

The elevator stopped on Daniel's floor. Jack made way for Daniel to exit but, once again, Daniel brushed up against Jack with deliberate intent. Daniel stopped, hand pressed to Jack's backside.

"Aha!" Jack pointed a finger at Daniel. "Got you."

"I don't know what you mean, Jack." Daniel reached up and pressed the door close button. The doors slid shut.

"I mean this," Jack said, motioning at Daniel's hand and their close proximity to each other. Daniel's glasses slid down his nose. Jack automatically reached to push them up. Daniel caught Jack's hand in his and pressed his lips to Jack's fingers. Jack cleared his throat.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Daniel's gaze smoldered, holding Jack. "This." Daniel sucked a finger into his mouth.

Jack yanked his hand away. "Maybe this isn't the best place to get into this."

"I think you may be right," Daniel said. He smiled and tilted his head. "We could go back to your place?"

"Okay, sure," Jack found himself saying though he screamed in his head to take Daniel back to Janet for further tests. Instead he said, "We need to talk about this."

The elevator slid to a halt, and Jack... blinked back to awareness, then events of the last few minutes echoing in his head. What had that been? Was it possible that Daniel had transferred some weird effect of the drug to Jack the night before?

Jack shook the fantasy from his mind and realized that Daniel stood in front of him, one hand tucked into his pant pocket, the other waving in Jack's face. He was calling Jack's name.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Jack said, waving Daniel off.

"Are you getting off at this level?"

Jack nodded. His mind was on the fantasy. Daniel shrugged and exited. Jack hastened to follow.

"Hey, Daniel," Jack said, calling out to him. They stopped in Daniel's main office. "Are you sure you don't remember a thing?"

"I'm pretty sure," Daniel said. He screwed up his face in concentration. "Did I do something embarrassing? Is that why you're harassing me?"

Jack backed up. "Nope, nothing that can't be fixed with a quickie divorce." Jack let that comment sink in to watch the expression on Daniel's face. "Just kidding."

Daniel leaned in closer invading Jack's personal space. Something Daniel did a lot and Jack didn't much mind. "You'd tell me if I made a fool of myself, right?"

Jack stared into Daniel's eyes, trying to decide if he should say something.

"Well, maybe you should come to my place and we can discus this over a nice juicy steak." Jack made his choice and when Daniel smiled his brightest smile, Jack never looked back.

"Sure, Jack," said Daniel. He glanced around the room. "Why not now. I've got nothing here that can't wait a few more days."

Jack reached out and wrapped an arm around Daniel's shoulders. "Have you ever seen the stars from my deck?"

End


End file.
